


"You don't know anything about me, Daryl Dixon"

by Cryyyyss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryyyyss/pseuds/Cryyyyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she had joined their group, Daryl knew she was bad news. When all signs pointed to them as the next new item, she unexpectedly fell for Rick, his new found brother. From then, he watched the woman he craved kiss, cherish and fuck someone else. Until that night, during a scavenger hunt where everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You don't know anything about me, Daryl Dixon"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot about TWD - contains smut, explicit language and that's about it really. I hope you enjoy your read! x

Daryl grunted for the billionth time, his arms crossed on his forehead as he tried his best to focus on anything else but the moans and screams he could hear from downstairs. Ironically, sleeping on the floor of an abandoned house had been his best choice, his complete incapacity to sleep in a proper bed no matter where he crashed for the night saving him from standing closer to the scene he was desperately trying to ignore. It was no surprise to him to be in stuck in that situation all over again. From the moment Rick and Y/N had decided to tag along on his scavenger hunt, Daryl knew he would have to witness things he wasn’t too comfortable with. Luckily, the new couple wasn’t into PDA and rarely kissed or showed each other any sign of affection outside of the privacy of a closed door. Not that Y/N would be into holding hands and kissing like teenagers on their first date anyway, she seemed more like a wild thing that couldn’t be tamed, very much like Daryl himself. He had been actually surprised to see her fall for Rick when all signs pointed to him in the first place. They seemed like a perfect match, both wild, bad tempered, a little socially awkward and extremely independent, but still, Daryl had watched her get closer to Rick every day, powerless. Though he refused to let it be seen, the primitive redneck couldn’t deny the fact he was slightly jealous of the man who had become the closest thing he had from a brother now that Merle was gone.

Things were okay back at the Prison. With him sleeping in the Guards tower most nights, he didn’t get to witness their burning passion as everyone else watched them sneak out at night every now and then. Rick was respectful of his group, of his family, he didn’t need anyone to see him fool around with his girl, let alone take the unthinkable risk of having Carl hear or walk on them mid-sex. There was no point denying he was slowly falling in love again, something he didn’t think would ever be possible after Lori’s tragic fate, but it didn’t mean he would rub his fresh relationship in everyone’s face. In a world slowly dying, romance wasn’t exactly a priority.

“Fuck’s sake!” Daryl turned to his side, droplets of sweat starting to form on his forehead as the bedhead kept banging against the wall, each thud reminding him he wasn’t the luckiest one tonight. How could such a small, delicate person be so loud? Though she was a tough girl who didn’t need to be rescued, Y/N was still the definition of petite, her tiny figure always towered by Rick’s. Her sweet, fragile face hiding the unexpected fact she could kick your ass anytime of the day. Still, here she was, 5ft3 of delicacy, screaming her lungs out, begging to be fucked the right way.

Taking deep breaths, his fingers clicking together nervously, Daryl tried to fight the urge to blow his brains out so he wouldn’t have to deal with this one more second. It wasn’t just about the noise, he was used to all sorts of cracking branches and creepy whistles in the night as the wind found its way through the leaves, he could deal with the old overused pipes back at the prison, the terrifying sound of water running through them sending shivers down his spine every time it caught him by surprise. Silence actually scared him the most. He couldn’t remember the last time he had made it through a night without a single noise dragging him out of his sleep so obviously, dealing with a couple moans and thumping sounds wasn’t the worst he had to deal with. What was bothering him though, was the fact his body was slowly starting to react to said noises. The moans, the screams, the swearing, the begging, the regular bang on the wall were more than enough for him to picture a scene he would rather erase from his thoughts. He could almost picture her laying on the bed, spread out, sweaty, her perfect tits pointing at the ceiling and her back arching with each thrusts… He could feel it now, the sharp pain in his guts, the stiffness in his jeans. He was rock hard.

Having a boner had slowly become a luxury in this world. Not that he had lost complete interest in women, let alone sex, but being in a situation where you cannot let your guard down for a minute or you’re potentially dead made it pretty hard to think about anything else but walkers and keeping everyone safe. Daryl couldn’t remember the last time he had thought about sex. Back when the world was still running, getting laid was pretty easy. Girls from his old hometown of North Georgia were cheap and a single beer was enough for him to get a blowjob. Most of the time, Daryl was just trying to follow his brother Merle’s path, he naively thought treating girls like this would make him more of a man and less of a coward. Living in a fucked-up home never gave him a chance to be a gentleman, leading to an inevitable loneliness which slowly turned him into the wild beast he still was today. Daryl had never loved, never truly desired anyone to the point he couldn’t think of anything else.

Until today.

Slamming his fist on the wooden floor with frustration, Daryl fought the urge to grab his junk and relieve himself from the aching throb in his pants. It had been too long since he last felt that way and though he foolishly admitted a couple glances at Y/N sometimes made him feel like rushing into a safe place to pump himself to oblivion, Daryl couldn’t remember the feeling of jerking himself off, like a couple pages of a story he had ripped off the book.

Finally getting up from the floor as there was no point trying to sleep by now, Daryl considered his options. He could still go out, hunt for a couple rabbits or a deer if he was lucky enough, but the night was pitch black and going out there by himself wasn’t the safest option. The old fireplace was still lightening up the room with a couple flames, warming up his skin though he knew the sweat was mainly caused by his sudden arousal. Upstairs, the couple was getting quieter, occasional squeaks from the bed breaking the silence of the ghost house. Daryl knew he was about to cross a line, he knew everything about this was wrong and he knew for sure he would feel awful if they ever caught him, but still, curiosity and a sharp pain below his abdomen lead him upstairs almost automatically. The stairs cracked under his weight though he tried to be as quiet as possible, everything was dark except for a simple ray of light coming from the crack of the bedroom’s door.

As he stood closer, Daryl could hear voices and grunts echoing through the walls. They weren’t done just yet. Their cries and whispers became clearer with each step, just as his boner grew bigger at the thought of the obscenity he was about to witness. Daryl had never been a voyeur, porn wasn’t even that entertaining to him as he could remember watching old tapes with his brother and a couple of his friends and laughing about it around alcoholic beverages they had stolen from their drunken dad. He was never the one to sit and watch someone getting laid with a hand down his pants, but here he was, peaking through the half-open door, watching his friend fuck the brains out of the girl he was inevitably attracted to. She was on top, riding with her palms resting on Rick’s chest as he tried to meet her halfway with deep, rough thrusts. Her back was glistening with sweat, her messy hair raining down her pearly skin as her perfectly rounded ass jolted up and down his friend’s shaft. From this awkward angle, Daryl could see her tits bouncing with each move, Rick’s hand covering one of them as his thumb softly circled her erected nipple. The sight was too much and by now, Daryl could almost feel his cock throbbing painfully in his boxers, pre-cum spilling from his slit as he watched the girl of his dream take someone else’s junk like her own life depended on it. She was obviously enjoying herself, her hips circling on top of him, her legs shaking with excitement and her head tilted back as she screamed in pure bliss.

“Fuck, Rick! I’m close!” she moaned, her voice cracking under the ridiculous amount of pleasure he was giving her. Daryl was stroking himself through his pants now, trying to relieve himself somehow.

As soon as she begged for it, Rick rolled over so he could be on top again, locked her legs on each side of his hips and thrusted into her harder and faster than humanly possible. Biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t grunt out loud, Daryl watched as his friend ravaged the girl they both lusted over and brought her to climax. By the time she reached orgasm, her hands pulling at Rick’s hair, her hips shaking and her mouth panting as she tried to compose herself, Daryl had a handful of his cock, squeezing it hard enough as he tried to picture how it felt to have her clenched around him. For a second, he hated Rick, he hated to see him kiss the crook of her neck, he hated to see her hands run up and down his sweaty back ever so softly, he hated to see them attached still, like their bodies had merged into one. He was jealous, for the first time in his entire life.

When his friend rolled to his back again, panting, Daryl’s breath suddenly caught in his throat as he watched the two lovers make out heavily as Y/N’s delicate fingers wrapped around the Sheriff’s shaft. Daryl then realized she still had to return the favor for her devastating orgasm. Moving slightly to his side so he could get a proper look at the Grand Finale, he felt the floor creak under his steps and flinched at the thought he could be seen. Luckily, Y/N was now bobbing up and down her lover’s cock and Rick was already half way through Heaven, his eyes closed and lips tightly pinched together as his fist wrapped around a handful of Y/N's hair to guide her. Daryl didn’t know what the worst part of this situation was, hearing his friend encourage the girl he liked to “suck him harder” or hearing the enthusiastic moans coming from her engorged throat as she was clearly having the time of her life.

Daryl’s cock was almost begging for a relief by now, his veins pulsating like a threat he couldn’t escape from. Time stood still as her tongue danced around the tip of Rick’s swollen, pink head and just when Daryl felt like he couldn’t take it any longer, Y/N looked up for about a second, forcing his heart to miss a beat as he rolled over to the wall beside the door. She had caught him peeking for sure.

The crazy thumping in his chest never stopped as he tried to gasp for air, embarrassment covering his face with a shade of red he had never seen before. Running a hand through his greasy brown hair, Daryl heard his friend come undone, grunts and heavy swearing covering up the wet, sucking noises of her mouth sending him to cloud nine. Voices turned into whispers, whispers into muffled sounds as Daryl walked away as quietly as possible, heading for the bathroom where he would finally get to find his relief.

[ … ]

There was something quite pathetic about jerking off in the bathroom of a house that wasn’t his, but still, Daryl knew it would never get any better than this. Not today, not in the state of this world, not ever. He had barely taken the time to pull down his pants and boxers, grabbing his junk like a horny teenager, spitting into his fist and pumping it up and down at the fastest pace possible. Now wasn’t the right time to be slow and considerate, it was all about reaching his peak so he could go back to sleep and forget about it all. In order to make it fast, he started picturing Y/N in the very same situation she was in a couple minutes ago, her perfect cherry lips wrapped around his shaft all the way down to the base, maybe she wouldn’t be able to take him all in, maybe she would even choke a little, but the simple thought of her tongue viciously teasing his slit made him grunt louder than he intended to. Holding himself up with one hand on the sink, his calloused knuckles turning white under pressure, Daryl closed his eyes and started panting as he felt closer to his goal with each pump.

“Need a hand?”

His whole body stiffened from both surprise and terror. Pulling his pants up clumsily, he looked over to the door and caught her staring with her smirk.

“Fuck sake! Can’t ya knock or somethin’?

-          Maybe I should ask you the same thing? Did you enjoy the show?

-          I wasn’t creepin’

-          That’s not what I’m saying…”

She walked over to him, her taunting breast barely covered with the white tank-top she usually slept in. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail now and when she came close enough for him to feel the warmth of her skin against his chest, Daryl was sure he could still smell his best friend all over her.

“What are ya doin’? he asked when she grabbed his junk through his boxers as his pants were still undone and hanging loosely around his hips

-          Offering a friendly hand, you look like you’re struggling a little

-          What kind of sick game are ya playin’, uh? He frowned, slightly dumbfounded

-          Stop pretending you don’t want this and enjoy the moment, hmm?”

Suddenly, she was on her knees, tugging at his boxers and watching his cock spring free like it couldn’t be contained into a cotton prison any longer. When she smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with the excitement of a child on Christmas Day, Daryl knew she was pleasantly surprised with his goods.

“Lucky me….” She whispered, her soft, warm hand wrapping at the base of his needy manhood as she teased his slit with the tip of her tormenting tongue. Daryl’s body jolted under the unexpected yet delicious feeling of being touched for the first time in ages. Common sense wanted him to push her away, let her know this was a terrible idea considering she a) was Rick’s girlfriend b) had just been fucked by said boyfriend, but there was no point denying the fact he was dying to be relieved by those ravishing lips. His head might have said no, but his body was obviously screaming yes.

“Fucking hell!” he grunted, his lower back crashing against the sink as she finally swallowed him whole. Looking down at the obscene sight below, Daryl couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Here she was, the woman who had been haunting his occasional wet dreams, with a mouthful of his throbbing junk. His hand found its way through her hair, wrapping her ponytail into a fist as she bobbed back and forth enthusiastically. As long as his memory could go, Daryl couldn’t remember being sucked that good, even back home when he used to get with older girls around Merle’s age to feel cool, none of them would ever suck him off like they were truly enjoying it. Y/N on the other hand could’ve made a career out of her blowjobs. She was insanely good at it, and deep down, she probably knew it. The way she looked up to meet his eyes, the way she moaned against his skin, the way her soft, thin digits played with his balls as she took every inch of him, she couldn’t possibly ignore her skills.

When her teeth softly grazed his swollen head, Daryl knew he couldn’t take it any longer. Pulling at her hair slightly, he made her tilt her head back so they could stare at each other. Her red, taunting lips were glistening with lust and his own arousal as she licked it off with a smirk. She was killing him.

“How does that feel, hmm? She asked, twisting her wrist with his cock locked into her fist

-          Too fucking good… Didn’t know ya could be so nasty

-          You don’t know anything about me, Daryl Dixon.”

With these words, she got back on her feet and stood on her tippy toes so she could reach for his lips. Though he remained still for a few seconds, Daryl soon grabbed the back of her neck so he could finally taste the forbidden fruit he had been lusting over for too long. Her lips were softer than he expected, the perfect opposite of his, dry and rougher than ever. He wasn’t so confident about his kissing skills, he wasn’t a gentle lover either, but when he felt her palm softly stroke his chest through his sleeveless shirt, he knew he was doomed. She was his only weak spot.

Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt, without ever breaking their embrace. Daryl was starting to feel a little nervous now. He didn’t like to expose himself, he didn’t like his own body and he surely didn’t want anyone to see the scars his drunken father had left on his skin. His chest was like a treasure map, a memory album of all the awful things he had been through, not only as a beaten kid, but as a survivor. When Y/N’s fingers softly traced a scar from a fight against three walkers back when the group was still wandering through the woods after Hershel’s farm had been taken over, Daryl suddenly flinched, grabbed her hand and stopped her from exploring further.

“Don’t…

-          Why can’t I touch you?”

He grunted, that was his only answer whenever he was uncomfortable. Like a grumpy animal. Y/N simply stared into his piercing blue eyes and saw vulnerability for the first time in a man who had tried too hard to be seen as a cold asshole from day one. Little did he know, she had figured him out soon enough.

“Alright” she added with a defeated tone, then she grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head to stand in front of him with nothing but white panties on. “How about you touch me then?” her smooth hand grabbed his and placed it on her stomach, expecting him to do the next move. She felt incredibly soft, warm and tempting against his rough hand.

“How long has it been since you last touched a girl?

-          A while…” he barely mumbled through his teeth.

Y/N couldn’t help but smile at his primitive attitude, he was like a caveman being taught how to behave around women, though she secretly wanted him to remain his usual bestial, rude self. She didn’t need a gentleman tonight, Rick was, Rick always treated her right, always made sure she was okay, always said please and thank you. Daryl on the other hand, was boorish, untamed, the kind of man who could destroy a woman with a single thrust. As his eyes seemed to be locked around her chest area, exploring her naked skin like the most tempting treat, Y/N pressed her hand above his and pushed it down her stomach, all the way to the place she needed him the most.

“You think you can make me feel good?” she asked, her hand firmly pressing his against her core as he could already feel her arousal through the thin material of her cotton panties. Everything was getting a little overwhelming, his heart beating too fast for his own good, his cock twitching at the sight of her naked skin, her delicate lips parting against his middle finger, dying to be explored… He wanted to make her feel good for sure, he wanted to treat her right, make her sit on the edge of the sink and eat her out for as long as she needed him to. She was the kind of girl who deserved everything or at least anything more than a quickie, but tonight, time wasn’t on their side. Daryl knew he wouldn’t last that long, not after everything he had witnessed, not after her sucking him off like she had been thirsty for days, not when all he could think about was her delicate mouth screaming his names as he pounded into her. So when she started circling her hips softly, grinding herself against his hand, Daryl forgot about every rule he ever knew about and went back to his primitive self, lust taking over.

With a confident grip, he turned her over to face the dusty mirror in front of them, bent her over the sink and pressed himself against her lower back with one hand traveling up to her throat.

“Ya want to feel good uh?

-          Yes, she whimpered

-          What d’ya want?

-          I want you to fuck me…

-          Say that again?

-          I want you to fuck me!”

He saw her smile cheekily in the mirror as she wriggled her bum against his craving cock, obviously begging for it. With one hand, he pushed her panties to the side, pumped two fingers inside of her to make sure she was ready and wasted no time shoving himself inside her burning core with one long, deep thrust.

“FUCK!” she screamed, her whole body crashing against the sink as he started pounding into her roughly. There was something about them standing there half-clothed, about the unexpected turn of events as he fucked her from behind in a bathroom they had never walked in before. She felt amazing around him, dripping and tighter than he expected, her perfect bum slapping against his abdomen with each thrust. When she started moaning too loud, Daryl pressed his hand against her mouth, enjoying the delicious muffled sounds of her cries for him.

“Ya feelin’ good princess?”

She nodded, whimpering against his palm as he kissed her neck, shoulder and every piece of skin his mouth could reach. His light stubble felt amazing against her silky back, his long brown hair caressing her body like a delicate veil. When his hand finally abandoned her mouth, her lips redder than usual from being held so tight, she begged for more over and over again as Daryl gripped her hips firmly and brought her whole body back against him in a strong embrace, hitting the right spot over and over again.

“Fuck, Daryl!” she started grinding herself up and down his shaft, building up her own rhythm as Daryl looked down to her amazing ass dancing on his stomach, his hands grabbing, pulling and pinching it like he owned her body. When he accidentally smacked it out of excitement, encouraging her to move faster against his cock, Y/N yelped with pure bliss.

“Do that again!” he spanked her again “HARDER” he obeyed, his hand landing on her butt cheek harder than before, printing itself on her porcelain skin. He felt her clench right away, her body shaking with pleasure, her hands grabbing the edge of the sink nervously as she drenched him with her uncontrollable arousal. When her hips kept jolting from the overwhelming feeling of her climax, Daryl pressed his hands on her stomach to keep her still as he could feel he was now two pumps away from joining her.

“Stop” he grunted, digging his fingers into her skin so she wouldn’t move, his thin lips panting for air as his beautiful eyes squinted under pressure. Looking into the mirror, he saw her flushed face, her sweaty hair falling from her now-destroyed-ponytail, her eyes staring at him with a mischievous look and for a second, he let his guard down, for a second, his grip loosened up just enough for her to circle her hips once, twice… and feel his cock twitch into her as his body collapsed on her, crashing her over the sink as he whimpered against her neck, gripping her hips with each spurt.

“Fuck….fuck…fuck…..”

[ … ]

“Daryl? Daryl?”

The muffled voice of his friend seemed to come from afar, but when his eyes finally adjusted to the daylight, Daryl used one hand to cover his sensitive pupils from the sun and watched as Rick towered over him. Looking around, he found himself in the living room of the abandoned house they had decided to stay over for the night. Slightly disoriented, he pushed himself up on his elbow and grunted.

“What the fuck?

-          Rise and Shine, Rick laughed, you were passed out for a while… Looks like you haven’t slept much last night?”

Everything felt too real as he thought back of the night before. He could almost feel her clench around him all over again, but when he looked up again, Y/N was already standing by the door with her crossbow and her backpack, ready to leave.

“You ready, Dixon? Or should we wait a little longer?” she pointed at the obvious boner between his legs with a little smirk

“Someone had a wet dream…” Rick added a he walked back to his girlfriend who denied him a kiss with two fingers pressed to his lips.

“You’ve had enough, Sir… Now can we go please? I’m starving!”

Daryl looked up to the happy couple and realized it had all been just a dream. Packing his stuff as quickly as possible, he followed his friends out of the house and into the woods, grumpy as ever.


End file.
